


Stuck Together

by BunnyFair



Series: Todd's Flower [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Emotions, F/M, Hot Chocolate, Snowball Fight, Snowed In, stuck indoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: The wind blew loudly past the apartment window, the fire escape rattling. Mr. Darcy purred loudly, sleeping as he stretched out across the chair. And he held his girlfriend in his arms, warm and comfortable despite the blizzard outside.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Female Character
Series: Todd's Flower [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1342912
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Jason twitched as he listened to the news before mashing the button on the remote, turning it off. A blizzard had hit Gotham hard and climate change deniers still wanted to fucking try it. He grumbled and flopped back, closing his eyes as his brow furrowed.

Seraphina softly sighed as she dusted off her hands, petting Mr. Darcy's head as she walked pas the fat cat. "Climate change deniers again?"

He combed his fingers through his hair, grumbling softly. "It's not like it was practically sixty yesterday and we're snowed in today! Is Ivy free, I wanna go on a mother-son-in-law vacation to a few houses."

She rolled her eyes, sitting down on his thighs. "Come on, let's watch a movie. We've got plenty of food if this lasts too long and Gotham's got a pretty good power grid so that shouldn't be a problem."

He sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Thin mints and hot cocoa?"

She nodded and gave him a swift kiss. "Perfect, I'll get a movie in and get the blankets and pillows off the bed."

He smiled and let her go, standing up when she stood. He walked to the kitchen, ignoring Mr. Darcy's swipe at his hand. Damn cat; fed him for years and yet he refuses to accept a headpat unless it's from Seraphina.

Jason fixed the hot cocoa as he dug out the thin ints, softly sighing at the last box. "There's only one box left! Still closed!"

Seraphina laid out the blankets, carefully stacking up the pillows. "Oh well, let's eat them anyway."

Jason pulled down the mugs, smiling slightly. He glanced at the water, adding the powder to the mugs. If it's one thing Jason splurged on, was their hot cocoa. He added a few marshmellows; more to his mug of course.

Seraphina slid a movie into the DVD player, sitting down on the floor to lean against the pillows against the couch. "Ready when you are."

She looked up when something went flying and caught the box of thin mints, tugging it open to pull out a sleeve. Mr. Darcy trotted over to curl up in her lap, purring softly. She smiled and gently scratched behind his ears, taking the mug from Jason.

He sat down and held his mug, pressing play on the remote. He relaxed back, taking his sleeve of thin mints. He sighed happily, relaxing back as Tangled started. Relaxing back, he glanced over at Seraphina and Mr. Darcy.

He smiled softly, eating the marshmellows from his mug. "This isn't so bad."

She shook her head and scooted closer, resting her head on his shoulder. "Not really. We've got plenty of food and Mr. Darcy here to cuddle with."

He softly huffed, glancing down at the large cat. "Yeah, maybe you."

She chuckled softly and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, I'll stay between you two. Wouldn't want any fighting."

He rolled his eyes, kissing her temple. "Mhm, you're lucky you're so pretty."

She lightly smirked, sipping her cocoa. "More like you're lucky your thighs are so thick."

He gasped dramatically, placing a hand over his chest. "I knew you only loved me for my thighs!"

She giggled softly. "Well, your shoulders are a close second too."

He fell to the side, holding his mug out to place on the hardwood flooring. "Shot through the heart!"

She snorted, rolling her eyes despite the wide grin. "Oh and your biceps, they're pretty nice if I do say so myself."

He groaned, clutching at his chest. "Ugh, I'm dying! I see the light! Is that you, Momma?"

She laughed, holding her side as Mr. Darcy moved off her lap, meowing unhappily. "As if you're going to heaven!"

He laughed and rolled over to hug her waist, plucking her mug out her hands before tucking her into his chest. He kissed along her neck, grinning widely. "Why would I need to go to heaven when I've got my own right here?"

She giggled out a snort, clamping her hand over her mouth. "Does that make Mr. Darcy an angel then?"

He glanced over at the cat stretched out in his chair. "Hmm, he's not so bad, for a cat. So, yeah, he's an angel. Just got a crooked halo."

She smiled softly and leaned back into him, resting her hands on his arms around her waist. "If anyone's got a crooked halo, it's you."

He smirked, kissing her neck. "Nah, I'm no angel. Maybe a demon."

She hummed softly, combing her fingers through his hair to smooth it back. "Demons are just angels who have lost their way."

He smiled softly, gently squeezing her waist. "It doesn't matter. I've got my own angel right here in my arms."

She rolled her eyes, her cheeks flushing. "You are by far the cheesiset person I've met, Jason Todd."

He chuckled and pulled her close, hearing the wind blow loudly past the apartment window, the fire escape rattling. Mr. Darcy purred loudly, sleeping as he stretched out across the chair. And he held his girlfriend in his arms, warm and comfortable despite the blizzard outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason yawned as he stretched across the couch, a mug of hot cocoa in hand. He relaxed against the cushions, Mr. Darcy laying across his lap. He tilted the mug back, sitting up when he realized it was empty.

He ruffled his hair and moved his legs, rolling his eyes at a sharp hiss. "Yeah, yeah, buzz off."

Mr. Darcy flicked his tail and curled up on a pillow, scratching his torn ear as he gave Jason a narrowed-eye look.

Jason rolled his eyes and stood up, hearing the shower cut off as he padded to the kitchen. He glanced at the snow built up on the fire escape and set his mug down, glancing down the hall. He silently walked over and flicked the lock on the window, carefully opening it.

He shuddered at a blast of cold air and reached out, gathering up a handful of snow. He quickly shut it back, patting the snow in his hand as footsteps padded down the hall. He grinned widely and quickly tossed the small snowball, watching it splatter across Seraphina's face and drip down into her cleavage.

She squealed and glared as his laughed, holding his sides. "Jason Todd!"

He laughed, pointing as he wheezed out, "You shoulda seen your face!"

She twitched and walked over to the window, yanking it open before grabbing a handful. "Oh, come here you."

He yelped when a handful of snow met his bare chest and quickly patted it off. "Hey!"

She smirked, grabbing another handful. "You started this."

He grinned and ducked at her toss, sliding foreward on his socks to wrap an arm around her waist. She yelped and grabbed his arm, squealing and pulling on his hair when he shoved snow into her shorts. He laughed and yelped when she leaned over his shoulder, returning the favor.

He shuddered and quickly set her down, feeling his wet socks slide on the hard floor. "Okay, you win!"

She smirked and closed the window, flicking the lock. "Try it again, I dare ya."

He snickered and hugged her waist, lifting her up as he walked to the bathroom. "Looks like we both need to warm up now."

She rolled her eyes, poking his shoulder. "If either of us get sick, it's your fault."


	3. Chapter 3

Seraphina softly sighed as she laid facedown on the blanket, her top off. She had a pillow tucked under head, her arms laying flat on her sides. She glanced up when she heard a triumphent shout and Jason emerged from the bedroom.

"Found the lotion! Told you we had some."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Gonna light a candle too?"

He knelt down and straddled here hips, lightly sitting on her ass. "Let me get the video pulled up and then we'll start."

She hummed softly, listening as he tapped away on her phone. He preferred his flip-phone, which sadly did not support Youtube. She tilted her head slightly at the woman's voice before hearing him squirt the lotion onto his palm.

He pressed Play and rubbed his hands together before resting his hands above her tailbone, gently rubbing the lotion along her back. He rubbed over her shoulders and gently moved back down, repeating the motion several times. He tilted his head and gently rubbed down her shoulders, rubbing down her arms to her hands.

She closed her eyes as he pressed his hands on her back, pushing them up with his knuckles and down with his palms. He smiled slightly and kept slowly moving, leaning up to kiss her shoulder. She hummed softly, smiling softly.

He smiled and gently rubbed his hands along her spine, carefully pressing down. She let out a slow breath as he continued the motion. He pressed his knuckles into her back as he moved up, slowly dragging his hands down.

He glanced over and continued the emotion, smiling softly as she slowly nodded off. He kissed her temple and smiled softly when she let out a soft snore. After wiping his hand on his pants, he turned off the video and set her phone.

He laid down beside her, gently brushing her hair from her face. She mumbled softly and scrunched up her nose. He chuckled softly and glanced up when Mr. Darcy hopped out of his chair, trotting over to curl up against her other side, purring softly.

He rolled his eyes and gently held her waist, settling down. Cat.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason's eyes were closed as he lounged back in his chair and Mr. Darcy (who was being oddly affectionate) was curled up in his lap. His feet were propped up and a pillow was under his head. He could hear Seraphina in the kitchen, mixing together things and looking through the cabinets, but forced himself to stay relaxed.

He took a deep breath, inhaling the warm air. They'd pulled out a heating tower and set it up between his chair and the couch after they agreed on not wanting to stress the air unit too far. Other people did live in the building, after all.

Seraphina's bare feet padded closer and she kissed his cheek. "Ready? It's gonna feel weird, but it's good for your skin."

He smiled slightly and nodded. "Go for it. Got any fancy cucumbers?"

She hummed softly, dipping the wooden spoon into the mixture. "Nope, but I do have some plants that I coculd pluck some leaves off for those pretty eyes."

He chuckled softly, twitching slightly when she gently plopped some of the chamomile and honey mixture onto his forehead. "Whatever you wanna do to me, babe, I'm yours. You can even file my nails."

She smiled sweetly, gently rubbing the mixture across his face and gathering more as needed. "Oh, don't worry, I planned on it anyway."

He resisted the urge to shudder, feeling that sickly sweet smile. Fuck. He really should think twice before throwing snow on her again.


	5. Chapter 5

Seraphina drummed her fingernails against the cabinet door as she looked inside it and softly sighed before closing it. Walking over to the fridge, she tugged the growing grocery list from a magent. Snatching the pen alongside it, she leaned against the cabinet to add a few items.

It'd been two weeks since the blizzard started and while it calmed down at times, it rarely stopped long enough for more than a foot or two to melt. The Wayne Company had sent out care packages to every elderly, disabled, and family in the city. The package had non-perishable food and necessities ranging from feminine items to medical items.

Seraphina and Jason didn't need anything out of the package exclusing pads, so they gave theirs over to Ms. Jones down the hall. She babysat Lian and fed Mr. Darcy on occasion, not to mention her chicken and dumplings were divine, so it was the least they could do for the elderly single woman.

During the last few days, Jason had went up to the greenhouse on the roof to pick some vegetables she had growing. He took a day to share them throughout the building, along with collecting lists for any items they needed the package didn't cover. Several stores were still open for anyone willing to brave the cold, their hours severely shortened to not risk the employees.

She softly sighed and straightened up, calling, "Jay! Grocery run!"

He looked up from his comic, Mr. Darcy purring softly and curled up on his chest. "The cat loves me, can I do it tomorrow?"

She tapped her pen on her cheek as she walked over to him, tiling her head. "Well, I could take the Impala myself and go. My biology doesn't do so well in this cold, but gosh I'd hate to break up you and the cat. If I'm not back in an hour, you might wanna send someone to look for my body."

He groaned loudly and waved his hand, sitting up slowly to let Mr. Darcy slip off his chest. "Don't you dare. I will tie you down if you even think about it."

She smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek. "You're my favorite, Jaybird."

He hummed happily, swiping the list from her. "I'd love a hot bath when I get back."

She nodded and patted his shoulder as she took his place on the couch, settling back into the warm spot. "And I'd love some chocolate."

He waved as he walked to the bedroom to get dressed.

~~~~~

Seraphina dozed in and out, Mr. Darcy purring loudly on her stomach. The tv was on and the sound low, just enough to break the silence of the room. She'd turned the space heater on beside the coffee table, which was turned too radiate heat towards her.

She jolted awake at a bang on the door and Mr. Darcy hissed loudly, his back arching. She blinked quickly and stood up, scurrying over to peek out the peephole before opening the door. Jason stumbled in, a casserole dish in his gloved hands and bags hanging off his arms.

"Ms. Jones made us a casserole with some extra things she had and I am absolutely freezing! Please tell me there's a hot bath waiting for me."

She took the dish from him and kissed his cheek, setting it on the counter. "I'll have to make something for her, we can eat off this for at least three days."

He nodded and bounced on his heels, taking a deep breath. "It is fucking cold outside baby."

She smiled and started unpacking the bags. "Well, don't start singing and go take a bath."

He rubbed his hands together, softly muttering under his breath, "Yeah, baby it's fucking cold outside."


	6. Chapter 6

Jason relaxed back as he guided the yarn around the needle. He tilted his head as Ms. Jones prattled on about her latest book, Seraphina nodding along as she finished up a knitted hat. They were sitting in Ms. Jones' living room, a basket of yarn by each of their chairs and a growing pile of knitted hats, scarves, and gloves on the coffee table.

"And her behavior was absolutely atrocious! What kind of lady would turn a man down with that kind of reputation and money? If I was her mother, oh, I'd have some words."

Seraphina softly huffed, finishing her row. "Well, she wants to be independant and stand up for herself. Her behavior was only bad because of the way he treated her. If he had been a bit nicer, then she would've responded the same."

Ms. Jones nodded, continuing on the glove. "You got a point, but that doesn't excuse how terrible she reacted."

Jason smiled slightly, chiming in, "I know a certain someone who would react like that if I said that."

Seraphina glanced over at him and Ms. Jones chuckled softly. "I heard plenty about how you two met. Oh, Seraphina! He was absolutely enamored by you!"

Jason groaned loudly, resting his head back. "Ms. Jones, please."

Seraphina smiled widely, setting the finished hat on the table. "Yes, please, I want to hear all about this."

Ms. Jones smiled widely, reaching for her cup to sip some of her tea. "Well, he brought me my mail as usual that afternoon, and he had the absolutely goofiest grin on his face. So, I invited him in and he poured his sweet hear out about you. What was the wording you used, Jay? 'Full-figured, tall, the most beautiful red hair, and brightest green eyes. Oh, momma, she had the prettiest eyes, she could eat my soul and I would thank her. And she's so smart, she knew exactly what Roy needed to make him feel better. Not to mention the work she was doing on the board.' He was in love the first time he saw you, honey."

Jason was trying to melt into his chair while Seraphina grinned widely. "Love at first sight, huh?"

Jason groaned loudly, dragging a hand over his face. "Ms. Jones, please..."

Ms. Jones smiled widely, clasping her hands together. "Hush, Jason, you know I'm right. He was so nervous for your first date, too. He had to have my opinion on what he wore and how he combed his hair and what y'all did. Lord bless the boy, he was a lost cause. He was ready to dye his bangs to match the rest of his hair, Seraphina."

Seraphina giggled, holding her hand over her mouth. "Really now? I didn't hear about all that."

Ms. Jones nodded. "Jason was so excited, you wouldn't believe how often he asked for help. I won't torture him anymore."

Seraphina smiled widely, wipng her eye. "That's beautiful. Thank you, Ms. Jones."

Jason softly huffed, roughly tugging more yarn out the skein. He grumbled, "Yeah, thanks, Ms. Jones."

Ms. Jones smiled widely, waving her hand. "You're so dramatic, Jason. Now, did you finish the book already or are you still on Chapter Thirteen?"


	7. Chapter 7

Jason shifted as he sat in a chair, a towel around his shoulders. Mr. Darcy weaved around the legs of the chair, meowing up at him. Jason gently nudged him with his foot, rolling his eyes when he fell over dramatically.

Seraphina wandered out and kissed his cheek. "Are you tormenting the cat again?"

He softly huffed, glancing up at her. "I barely touched the little shit."

She smiled, spraying his hair and combing through it. "Uh huh."

He nodded slightly, closing his eyes as she smoothed his hair down. She smiled and continued to spray and comb, softly humming a tune. He slowly relaxed and listened as she set the bottle on the counter, picking up the scissors.

He blinked when the blade gently slid against the back of his neck, his shoulders stiffenening and his fingers curling against his knees. She paused and glanced down at him, carefully moving the scissors back. "Jay?"

He swallowed and glanced up at her. "I'm good."

She nodded. "Are you sure?"

He nodded, staring at the ground. "Yeah, just, can you try not to touch my neck?"

She smiled softly and patted his shoulder. "I'll do my best."

He smiled slightly and settled back down, tilting his head forward. She carefully combed his hair upward and started snipping off pieces. He felt the pieces fall onto his neck and closed his eyes, slowly relaxing as she continued cutting his hair.

She tilted his head for him and glanced at his face, seeing him perfectly calm and breathing evenly. "I'm gonna cut by your ears, alright?"

He softly hummed a short, "Mhm," of acknowledgement before she started again. She smiled softly and continued humming her tune, wiping away the pieces with her fingertips.

He tilted his head obediently for her as she moved to the other side and she gently tilted his chin back as she combed his bangs. She smiled and carefully trimmed the white hair.

He blinked open his eyes and smiled at her. She smiled and combed his bangs, letting them fall back into place. "There's my Jay."

He smiled slightly and leaned forward, lightly kissing her. "Thanks."

She nodded. "You're welcome."


	8. Chapter 8

Jason frowned at the computer screen, reaching over to pause the video. Looking down at Seraphina's mess of hair, he softly huffed, grabbing the hair brush and started brushing her hair. She softly groaned as he worked the hairbrush through her hair, gently gripping the base of her hair as he brushed out the knots.

"Are you sure you don't wanna try a... simpler braid?"

He nodded firmly, keeping his legs resting over her shoulders. "No, I've already done all the basic braids and now I'm gonna do the harder ones. And, you're going to sit pretty and enjoy it."

She softly sighed and reached over to scroll back on the video. "As you keep saying, that's what I'll do."

He nodded and watched the video, slowly brushing through her hair. She relaxed back, closing her eyes as she listened to the instructions. He carefully parted her hair and followed along slowly. He followed the video, tugging her hair some as he worked on it.

He tied it off and sat up straight, tilting her head forward. "All done. Looks pretty good if I say so myself."

She hummed softly, raising an eyebrow. "Really? Take a picture then."

He nodded, snagging his phone to take a picture. He held it out to show it to her, leaning down some. "See? It's good."

She smiled and reached up to lightly rub his shoulder. "Yeah, it is pretty good. Relax for a second." He relaxed as she rubbed his shoulder and upper arm and then the world turned upside down, spinning quickly. He blinked up at the ceiling and she smirked as she sat on top of him, his phone in her hand. "Pinned ya."

He chuckled softly and nodded. "Nice moves."

She leaned down to lightly kiss him, smiling softly. "Well, you were a good teacher. If a bit handsy."

He hummed, rubbing her thighs slowly. "What can I say? Your body is a magnet for my hands."

She softly snorted, rolling her eyes. "You're such a cheeseball."

He smirked widely at her. "Your cheeseball."


End file.
